


Sponsor

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bond between Croc and Roy is like family. </p><p>Than things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sponsor

Waylon Jones or aka Killer Croc made his way down a street before finding the person he was looking for. The redhead was sitting on a a crate watching the sky as he kicked his legs back and forth and had a far off thoughtful look. 

“Hey, kid.” Croc said walking up next to him. “You wait long?” 

“No,” Roy looked up at him pushing his hat up a little. “How’s going?” 

“Fine, can’t complain.” Croc him up and down. “So, anything?” 

“Almost,” Roy looked down. “Yesterday but didn’t. I was able to walk again before I could.” 

“That’s good kid.” Croc sat down and crossed his arms. “Anything else bothering ya?’ 

“No. Yes.” Roy sighed. “I don’t know… I kinda like someone… but they’re just so good at hiding their feeling and I don’t know if said person likes me.” 

“Love sucks, kid.” 

“You know I’m not a kid anymore,” Roy huffed before slumping off the crate and falling right on Croc’s lap and sprawled out. “What if said person finds out and hates me?” 

Crock let out a gruff laugh. The kid might have actually been an adult but he acted like a kid and there wasn’t many peple that Croc enjoying as friends or who he cared enough to look after. Shifted a bit he looked down as the redhead had his eyes closed and looked miserable. 

Love sucked when you didn’t know if the other person didn’t love you back. 

“You where you heart on your sleeves, kid,” Croc said looking up. “He probably already knows.” 

“Arruaghh,” Roy sat up a bit on his elbows and using the large leg to say half sitting up. “If he knew why hasn’t he said anything?” 

“He?” 

Roy sputtered and tensed as his face flushed. “I-I I mean said person!” 

“Wow, you couldn’t even save yourself,” Croc laughed out laughed out loudly. “It’s a wonder how you’ve been able to keep anything a secret!” 

“Said person! Said Person!” Roy tried and failed horribly before going limp. “At least you laughed… one of my friends called me fag.” 

“Hey, kid, I don’t care if you straight, gay or bi,” Croc patted the redhead earning a whine from him and the kid tried to swat his hand away. “But just know this if the bastard breaks your heart I’ll eat him.” 

“If you eat my none boyfriend than how will I be able to mend thins with him?” Roy looked at the man with tired sad eyes. “He’s a rough person.” 

“As long as he dosne’t hit on you.” 

“Oh, he’s hit me before.” 

“WHAT?!” 

“Ahhh!” Roy tumbled to the floor as the man/croc jumped up. “Ow…” 

“Where is he?!” 

“Whoa, not like that! Not like that!” Roy jumped up. “He didn’t mean too!” 

“They never do!” Croc growled. “When I get that bastard!” 

“No, he was hit with toxin! It was some kinda stuff that made him see things and he thought I was someone who hurt him in the past!” Roy was trying to calm down the man. “He was really sorry afterwards, I swear!” 

\--

Half hour later Roy was eating some food from a nearby place and had bought five of the take out boxes for Croc. They sat there eating by the docks. Roy loved Lo Mein noodles. He also liked the place that had them cheap a whole two pounds for five bucks?! Hell yeah!

“You looked happy,” 

“I love Chinese food.” Roy sighed happy. “It’s the best thing sot eat for any occasion.” 

“Hey, Kid, go into the alley,” Croc said suddenly standing up. “Hurry,” 

“What?” Roy stood up looking around. “Why?” 

“Just go!” 

Hurrying over Roy hid and peeked out wondering what was going on. Soon there was a shadow hopping down nearby and Roy noticed that it was Red Robin. He just stared there at Croc watching him silently as if debating if the other was up to no good. 

“I ain’t doing nothing, brat,” Killer Croc growled. “Go back to your daddy.” 

Red Robin just continued to stare before he looked up suddenly and swung away. Roy wondered if they knew he was in town but since it was the Bat Family he was sure they knew. Probably from the second he walked into the city and he knew, Roy freaking knew, that Batman knew about eh A.A meetings and the Croc was his sponsor. 

Maybe Bats had told Red Robin to back off for now. He waited though. Croc didn’t know that he was Arsenal so he would probably be pissed if he didn’t listen but then again them was very nice to him and that was a miracle according to Nightwing.. 

“Alright, kid come on,” 

“Is everything alright?” 

“Yeah, come on,” Croc said walking away. “Got something to show you.” 

Roy packed up his food quickly and followed wondering where they were going. Last time it had been a small carnival, another a book fair, and once they ended up going to a museum. It was always something they did together that was fun and it helped and Roy would be able to get through without falling back into an addiction. 

They walked down a few blocks to an old building and Roy looked up at one when Croc reached out and opened the door. 

Oh shit was the guy finally gonna eat him?! 

“This is a place I own. I don’t use it much but if you’re here in Gotham, you can use it for whatever.” 

“What?” Roy looking at the large hand in front of him and held up his hands as a key fell into his hands and he looked at it. “I can… stay here? For real?” 

“I like ya, Kid.” The man said and chuckled. “Like a pet.” 

“Oh, well,” Roy smiled as he rolled his eyes. “At least I’m cute and fluffy,” 

Croc laughed as Roy shook his head and the red locks went everywhere. They headed inside and he watched as the kid wandered around curious and checking everything out and going up and down the stairs trying to get the lay out right.

“Electrical work?” 

“Yeah, no legally but yeah, it works,” Crock turned on one of the lights. “Who knew Nygma could be so helpful.” 

“This place is awesome,” Roy was upstairs. “I found a bedroom! Can I sleep here too?!” 

“It’s a brand new bed, kid so you better use it!” Crock paused before grinning. “Just don’t break it with Said Person!” 

“But the bed needs to be broken in!” 

“I regret saying that now,” Croc shook his head. “Alright, come on, and say goodbye to me, kid.” 

Roy came down and leaned over with a surprised face. “You’re leaving? Why?” 

“I got something to do.” Croc walked to the stairs as the kid came down and hug him and the man hugged him back before leaving can called back. “I’ll see you in three days.” 

“I’ll be by the docks,” Roy smiled. “Be careful.” 

“I don’t think anyone is gonna mess with me. Three days, kid, don’t get killed.” 

“Promise!” 

Imagine the rage Killer Croc felt and under the fear when Roy Harper hadn’t been seen or heard from in over a two weeks.

\--


End file.
